User talk:FanOfAniManga
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beelzebub by Tamura Ryuuhei Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Chapter Infobox page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) adopting Hi. Great job on the wiki so far. I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights, so you should be able to implement the sync queue. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oga Hi I have been a wikia user for quite some tiome and have been doing edits fr a while too.. I recently made a few edits to the Oga page with detailed plot summaries (written by me) and a few pictures, and my user can no longer edit pages. I was wondering if I was reported for anything. kind of a "let me know" if I did anything wrong :( I have many edits with this account and so i was wondering... Hope you respond! Thanks for the welcome but are u also reading Psyren? It's made by Ryuhei Tamuras teacher. Its really cool. I don't know nothing about nothing on this xD so i'll just try my best not to screw anything up and i do not understand why Psyren , Beelzebub and lots of other manga aren't as popular as Naruto but much better, one last thing do you know how many people are contributing to this page? P.s from Iceland , u? Lazymex 15:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Lazymex Thx for the pick me up , those are some really good news about the readership. What other manga/anime do u like? I personal like Bleach and Fairy Tail , i also read Death Note and some other i can't remember. Lazymex 18:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC)LazyMex Hello, about Toujou and Kunieda debut I want to talk about the fact that Toujou and Kunieda real manga debut happens in chapters 15 and 10 respectively, I don't deny they are mentioned in chapter 6, and yeah, I saw page 15 of chapter 6, it is the same as the one the wikia has on the tohoshinki page. But my point here, is that they are only mentioned, the great proof is that they only appear as silhouettes of their backs in Natsume and Shiroyama memories. That's not enough to be considerate an appearance (instead of a mention) nor a debut, which is the first time we see the character in the official time and space of the series. In chapter 6 Himekawa, Kunieda and Toujou are simply mentioned by Natsume and Shiroyama, and to be more illustrated about them, we see their silhouettes, yet later in the chapter we see the real Himekawa, and by that him making his full debut. I will use other series as examples, in Naruto, Itachi's debut happens in chapter 139, but before that he is constantly mentioned and constantly seen in Sasuke memories. The same thing happens with Pain, we constantly see him as silhouettes, but the first we oficially see him, is on chapter 372, if memory serves, which is considered his full debut. With this that I just said, we can even said that the real full debut of Toujou happens in chapter 23, Entry!!, where is the first time we saw his face. Anyway, I also wanted to thanks for the chance of discussion about the fact. That's the real only way of settling this kind of things. :To the reader, any silhouette is technically an appearance within the manga series, not just physical appearances. That's why I wanted to follow the order of the manga series rather than the time and space of the plot because these "first appearances" within the infoboxes were meant to be described based on the order of the series, not its plot. :In the case of Kunieda and Tojo, their first ever appearances (as silhouettes) within the manga series trumps their first physical appearances by order. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 15:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Even if what you say its teorically truth, and the mention of them in silhouettes, counts as an appearance and not a mention, let me remind you that what we are talking about here in the first place is the debut of Kunieda and Toujou and not their first appearances (The infoboxes says clearly "Manga Debut" and not "First Appearance in the Manga"). The "Debut" of a character is the first time we see the character doing something for the progress of the story and plot, with that said, this "appearances", has nothing to do with them doing something in the story, because the ones making something for the plot are Natsume and Shiroyama, illustrating the members of the Tohoshinki without reveling their true faces. ::So, yeah, I don't deny that Chapter 6 can be their official first appearance in the series, but that doesn't mean it's also their official debut as characters of Beelzebub. The first time Kunieda does something for the plot is in chapter 10 and Toujou, well, we can discuss that it could be chapter 15 or 23, but I think that's for another time. :::My bad, I didn't check the infoboxes. Still, I think it'd be more appropriate to define a "debut" as a first appearance within the series, not the storyline which excludes illustrations by fictional characters as you put it. The description of "debut" should focus more on the perspective of the readers, so I don't think it should matter if their first appearances are physical or not to count them as debuts. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). ~~'FOMA' (talk) 17:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::The thing is that you can't ignore the storyline, after all without it there will be no series. Continuing what you said about the perspective of the readers, the problem is that in my perspective, as a reader, remains in the storyline, then for me, I do agree that the debut is the first time I see the character doing something for the progress of the plot. If we take the definition of debut "a person's first appearance in a capacity or role" (taken from wordreference), then in their appearance in Chapter 6 they still have no role in the plot, as the appearance of their silhouettes, along with Kanzaki and the silhouette of Himekawa serves as an introduction to the Tohoshinki as an organization. ::::Sorry, I'm still relatively new to the commands of the wikias and similars, but I think I signed right this time 18:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::But what if there's an imaginary character that persists in someone's mind and never has a role in the storyline? Is it appropriate to call no debut on that character? :::::On another note, if you're Kentaru Z (and I'm pretty sure you are), how come you never log in when you talk to me? I just find it strange, that's all. And yes, you signed correctly. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 22:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You said it there yourself FOMA (Don't mind being called FOMA, right?), "an imaginary character that persists in someone's mind", the role of that character is that, by thus, that kind of character represents an exception (as there is an exception to every rule) as they participate in the storyline but in a particular way (Not directly interfering in the progress of the plot but helping in the development of it), take for example Inner-Sakura from Naruto (although, if memory serves, I think this character does participate at one point during the chunin's exam, when Ino possesses Sakura, but that again, was like a progress of the own character of Inner Sakura based on all the planting of her that was seeded before that particual crucial moment) and Dr. T from Slam Dunk (I know he's author, but he's still an official character in the series), both of them serves the plot in a particular way, like explaining things or giving comic-relief, even insight of the characters. And by thus, they do have their debuts. Another example are Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi from Lucky Star, although they appear sometimes in the normal series, their true role is the Lucky Channel. ::::::For personal issues (that I will gladly explain when the right time came), I prefer to keep my user identity secret for the time being, sorry if this is an inconvenient. 00:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Actually, I was planning on categorizing the headings in the infobox, with a "First Appearance" heading above the debut headings anyways, like in the Bleach Wiki character infoboxes. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 17:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC)